Sub-Zero x Kitana: Un Amor de Hielo Azul
by JoCeLyN de KhAn
Summary: ¡Un nuevo ambiente reina el Mundo Exterior! pero un sufrimiento invade a la princesa edeniana y por causa del amor, la pérdida de su amorío con Liu Kang le ha hecho sufrir tanto. No todo está perdido; aquel conocido ninja con poderes de hielo puede aliviar su dolor, parecía que eran como el sol y la luna: siempre cerca pero nunca juntos. Ahora eso esta por cambiar entre ellos.
1. Sufriendo Aún

Capítulo 1: Sufriendo Aún

La princesa Kitana en los jardines del templo del emperador estaba sola y no quería que ni su mejor amiga Jade o su hermana Mileena la acompañaran, solo quería tratar de olvidar esa mala sensación de un corazón destrozado, Liu Kang solo había tenido una obsesión con ella solamente la vio como una mujer bonita y la quiso por un tiempo al parecer Kitana no poseía cualidades que a este le interesara como para toda la vida ese sentimiento, como él dijo, solo fue una confusión ella simplemente no podía creerlo desde que lo conocía sólo pensaba en él para que haya terminado tan mal.

Sentada contemplaba el pasto de aquel jardín recordaba esos paseos agradables que tristemente ya no volverían, su buen amiga Jade que nunca la abandonaría y se encontraba oculta detrás de un árbol y salió para consolarla. Se sentó a su lado y antes de que Kitana dijera una palabra Jade la abrazó y en el oído le dijo:

-Ya amiga no vale la pena sufrir por culpa de un mal amor, simplemente déjalo en el pasado ve por tu futuro tal vez algo nuevo, mejor y maravilloso vendrá.

Kitana la aparta inmediatamente -No tu no lo sabes en tu vida no has sentido lo que es el amor hacia un hombre no has sentido esa sensación como un cosquilleo en el estómago, cuando tu cara arde por esa pasión simplemente no lo sabes. -Se puso de pie y se marchó. Realmente quería estar sola en esos últimos días después de lo sucedido.

Los ojos esmeraldas de Jade sólo observaban la silueta de su mejor amiga alejarse hasta desaparecer entre la niebla, realmente su amiga necesitaba un nuevo amor que la hiciera brillar como antes.

Kitana llegó a sus aposentos triste y destrozada con lágrimas en los ojos pero no tardaron en caer sobre sus mejillas, se retiró la máscara del rostro y fue en busca de su madre Sindel para saber sobre el torneo ya que no pensaba pelear esta vez porque realmente estaba muy deprimida. La reina se encontraba arreglándose el cabello y en otro extremo de la alcoba su hermana Mileena afilaba sus dagas, Kitana entró y ambas la miraron, la tristeza en su rostro no podía evitarse ni ocultarse hasta que su madre fue a abrazarla y después trató de consolarla con unas palabras:

-No debes darte por vencida en tu vida Kitana, eso fue pasajero la pérdida un amor no debe obstaculizarte. Necesitas olvidarlo ya porque así no podrás luchar bien en el torneo que viene –Aconsejó la reina Sindel.

-Quedando incrédula se zafa de los brazos de su madre –No necesito ningún consejo, solamente quiero que se mantengan al margen de este tema por favor madre.

Mileena se interpuso entre Kitana y Sindel, sus ojos felinos miraron a su hermana para darle otro tipo de consejo con el fin de molestarla un poco ya que gozaba hacerlo.

-El amor era una gran pérdida de tiempo, principios y honor. No debes sentirte así por causa de un sentimiento que siempre hecha a perder lo que importa como tus atributos cuando peleas te consideran de los mejores guerreros. –Exclamó Mileena.

Kitana frunció el ceño -Pero tú no conoces el amor así que no tienes derecho a decirme algo sobre este tema. Tal vez cuando lo sientas ya podrás aconsejar -Le dio la espalda violentamente.

-No por eso te desquitarás con ella así Kitana mejor trata de controlarte porque si tu padre te ve así y por culpa de Liu Kang te desheredara y te prohibirá el matrimonio por completo el resto de tu vida, serás la princesa que nunca pudo casarse ni tener hijos.

-Oye madre creo que cometí un error al venir a esta habitación yo te busqué para preguntar sobre el torneo cuando se realizará y tú me vienes con ese tema, ha y hablando de eso, creo que si sería mejor que nunca me casara así nunca volveré a sufrir por amor, cuenta con que mi padre me verá destrozada y bueno ya me lo dijiste; el matrimonio no será para mí y no volveré a amar nunca más en mi vida tan miserable.

-Y qué tal si, se diera el caso. ¿Puede que vuelvas a enamorarte o no? Siempre pasa, algo me dice que te equivocas y te enamorarás de nuevo en tu "miserable" vida, se te ve créeme tu corazón es como una joya fácil de robar, disculpa –Dijo Mileena dando la vuelta y comienza a reír en un tono burlón.

-Para tu información él supo cómo llegar a mi corazón no todos los hombres son como él, de una gran bondad que solamente se empeñaba en salvar la tierra y ayudar a los demás realmente no creo que vuelva a enamorarme jamás –Dicho esto Kitana baja la cabeza muy desilusionada.

-Emm no todo está perdido, hay varios guerreros ninjas que pueden ser el remplazo perfecto de Liu Kang y fíjate que a mí me atrae uno: ese espectro del infierno llamado Scorpion pero aún no se si es amor de todas formas tienes prohibido interesarte en él porque yo ya lo hice. –Dijo Mileena en un tono muy serio.

-Por favor Mileena, él no es mi tipo y por lo que escucho se parece más a ti realmente sería tu pareja perfecta, así que es todo tuyo hermana y a propósito lo que tienes no se trata de amor es simplemente admiración. ¿Y conoces su pasado? Por ser tan vengativo mató a Sub-Zero quien resulto ser inocente de aquella acusación que Scorpion decía convirtiéndose en lo que es y siempre será; un asesino a sangre fría. –Exclamó Kitana muy segura de sus palabras.

-Pero revivió como Noob Saibot y ahora quien lleva el nombre de Sub-Zero es su hermano menor ¿lo has visto? Puede ser la cura de tu sufrimiento si lo considero atractivo y el color de su atuendo es como el tuyo. –Consideró Mileena.

-Creo que sí lo he visto recuerdo que sólo fue por poco tiempo, él se presentó ante nuestro padre para exigir una lucha contra Scorpion para vengar a su hermano y después de su victoria llegaron algunos de su clan y se lo llevaron después volví a verlo pero ya transformado en un robot. –Dijo Kitana realmente haciendo memoria.

-Si pero hace unos días escuché que de alguna extraña razón volvió a ser humano creo que él y su clan vendrán al torneo ahí podrás ver que no miento. –Agregó Mileena.

-No lo creo realmente no hay probabilidad de que alguien más me haga olvidar a Liu Kang. –Asegura Kitana.

-Vamos hija ni que fuera el único en el mundo, tu hermana tiene razón hay más guerreros que alguno podría ser tu nuevo amor. –Opinó Sindel.

-Miren, mejor ya basta las dos, he dicho que no y punto, ¿qué no se dan cuenta de que aún estoy sufriendo? Y me fastidian demasiado. –Exclamó Kitana.

-Claro que si se te nota horrores. –Se burló Mileena.

-Entonces deja de estarme atormentando porque perderé la paciencia y sobretodo contigo que no dejas de molestarme. En serio no querrás verme enojada. –Fue acercándose Kitana retadoramente.

En ese momento alguien llamó la puerta, la reina Sindel autorizó que entraran…

Continuará…

Hola queridos lectores ya hacía mucho que no me pasaba por aquí debido a que se me bajaron las ganas de seguir escribiendo si por pura casualidad leen los reviews notarán el por qué, como podrán ver la historia tiene una serie de modificaciones pero las partes románticas no sufrieron ninguna X)

Todo esto se debe a que surgió una serie de problemas con los diálogos y sobre la trama pero espero no les resulte tan confuso, los demás capítulos también fueron modificados en cuanto a lo que acabo de decir claro. Espero sigan leyendo y comentando el fic, mi próxima nota de autor será en el último capítulo de la historia.

Bye by JoCeLyN de KhAn

kisses (^3^)


	2. El Torneo Está por Llegar

Capítulo 2: El Torneo Está por Llegar.

La puerta se abrió revelando la figura de Jade, Sindel le preguntó ¿qué pasaba? Ella solo levantó la mirada y dijo que traía un mensaje del emperador Shao Khan.

-Exige ver a todo personal del templo en el salón del trono para dar aviso sobre este próximo torneo, es urgente dice él. –Aclaró Jade.

-Está bien vamos para allá y en cuanto a ti Kitana será mejor que quites esa cara de tristeza y depresión o ya te dije lo que pasará, que no se te ocurra decirle a tu padre que no participas porque te irá peor ¿entendiste? –Ordenó Sindel a la princesa de atuendo azul.

-Está bien, madre –Kitana baja la cabeza.

Sindel era una buena madre de eso no había duda, amorosa, consejera pero tenía el defecto de ser como aquellas de obedece a tu padre y punto. Sería difícil platicarle sobre temas sentimentales ya que si se trataba de desenamoramiento daría regaños y uno que otro consejo.

Ya estando todos reunidos en el salón; Shao Khan comenzó su discurso:

-Como ya todos saben el tradicional torneo de Mortal Kombat está por llegar, lucharán contra los mejores guerreros, ustedes demostrarán de qué están hechos así que entrenen lo mejor posible porque serán quienes representen el mundo exterior, lucharán contra los guerreros de la tierra, el clan de asesinos Lin Kuei, los Shaolin, los del Infierno y entre algunos más. –Expuso el emperador.

Kitana se estremeció al escuchar que el grupo de Liu Kang vendría al torneo, no sabía si mirarlo de nuevo a los ojos, realmente sería una gran distracción cuando le toque pelear a ella, pero era la más orgullosa, honorable y obediente. Realmente odiaba decepcionar a su padre así que asintió con la cabeza antes de no querer luchar y para su suerte Shao Khan no notó la tristeza en su rostro pues Kitana volvió a colocarse su máscara antes de ir al salón, sus ojos castaños con falta de luz y brillo se inundarían de lágrimas al volver a ver esa ilusión rota ósea Liu Kang. Jade se le acercó junto con Mileena al finalizar el discurso y su mano posó en el hombro de Kitana mencionándole unas palabras:

-Amiga esto es algo que me ocurrió y más adelante te diré con quién pero mientras escúchame te parecerá algo ridículo, pero enserio funciona. Cuando sea tu turno de pelear; mira directamente a los ojos de tus oponentes fíjate en ellos lo más profundo que puedas y si el reflejo de los tuyos queda grabado, entonces encontrarás a tu amor verdadero, sentirás los latidos de tu corazón acelerarse y si aquel guerrero no tiene la menor intención de golpearte, aquel será el afortunado que tendrá su vida a tu lado por siempre. –Le susurró Jade muy segura de lo que decía.

Kitana retiró la mano de su amiga, mirándola con el ceño fruncido y una pequeña sonrisa de burla -Como si eso fuera cierto, yo no creo en semejante mito que desde luego me parece ridículo porque a ellos sólo les importa ganar lastimando a sus oponentes y me incluye solamente me golpearán y nada más, no les interesa si me quiebran los huesos. –Expresó la princesa.

Kitana salió corriendo, Jade y Mileena no sintieron la necesidad de seguirla así que solamente se miraron los rostros y salieron de ahí porque realmente la comprendían. Sabían que ella se encerraría en sus aposentos y no le permitiría la entrada a nadie, estaría recordando ese pasado y tristemente despertaría a la realidad.

Al día siguiente todo fue igual, la princesa de atuendo azul seguía muy deprimida, nada la animaba ni le hacía sonreír. Así pasó todo el día, caminaba con la cabeza baja aferrándose al pasado de un lugar a otro dando una que otra vuelta por todo el templo. Hasta por fin detenerse en el jardín hablando para sí misma.

-Mira otro día perdido, pensando en él, realmente me odio demasiado ¿cómo permití que esto me pudiera pasar? ¡Fácil! si tan solo hubiera sido más fuerte y evitar la conquista de mi ser no estaría de esta manera. Enserio yo siempre he sido fuerte y nunca dejo que mis emociones se apoderen de mí pero ahora no sé qué me pasa. –Kitana trataba de reflexionar.

Esa misma tarde, el sol estaba por ocultarse y en ese momento las nubes arrasaron el mundo exterior eran de color gris muy pálidas pero aún podía contemplarse la hermosa puesta de sol que estaba presente detrás de las montañas para ya después las nubes soltaron una lluvia un poco fuerte pero agradable a la vez. Kitana observaba por las ventanas el agua que caía y veía como las plantas la disfrutaban entonces un recuerdo pasó por su mente; se veía ella misma de niña jugando en la lluvia que le causaba una gran felicidad y demasiadas ganas de vivir, olvidaba los malos tiempos y disfrutaba el momento o sea estarse mojando.

"Y entonces que hago aquí" pensó ella y sin perder más tiempo se dirigió a la puerta principal lo bueno es que era el descanso de los guardias así que no había nadie que la observara, salió sin ninguna capa o túnica que cubriera su traje tan expuesto sintiendo las gotas de agua tan frías pero agradables a su parecer como resbalaban por su cuerpo empapando su cabello, su rostro y su atuendo. Empezó a reflexionar sobre su mente y recordar los consejos provenientes de Jade, Mileena y Sindel realmente era cierto no todo estaba perdido hay miles de peces en el agua y tal vez alguno la cure de su dolor brindándole un amor eterno y sobre todo verdadero. Su comportamiento en el torneo será como el de antes, volverá a ser la princesa que más gane combates en honor a su padre, antes le ofrecía sangre y cadáveres de sus oponentes pero ahora le ofrecerá sus victorias y orgullo.

-Realmente lo he decidido, Liu Kang ya es cosa del pasado este torneo es mi presente y cumpliré correctamente con él, volveré a ser la de antes y dejare este amargo recuerdo en el pasado o mejor lo que me molesta será mejor pretender que nunca pasó. Debo contener mis emociones para ese día, debo entregar mi amor a quien realmente lo merece ¡Es momento de empezar mi vida de nuevo! Será mi propósito de hoy en adelante, por el momento me empeñaré solamente en mis batallas. –Dijo muy decidida la princesa Kitana.

Terminó de llover y la princesa de atuendo azul dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia adentro, terminó totalmente mojada pero no le incomodaba para nada, debía escoger sus mejores atuendos de gala y solamente esperaba con ansiedad a que llegara el día del torneo para mostrarle a todos que seguía siendo fuerte, la princesa que todos conocen por su manera de luchar, ahora ha renacido esa valiente ninja de atuendo azul, siendo además la princesa anfitriona, tenía mucho que lucirse para cuando llegara su hora de pelear.

Continuará…


	3. Lo Inesperado del Torneo

Capítulo 3: Lo Inesperado del Torneo.

Pasaron los días y el dichoso torneo llegó por fin, todos y cada uno de los guerreros se habían preparado perfectamente para lucirse frente al emperador. Ya todo estaba listo solamente faltaba que todo el personal se hiciera presente en el patio donde se llevaría a cabo toda la acción. Las puertas comenzaron a abrirse al medio día recibiendo absolutamente a todos los guerreros de distintos mundos y regiones dispuestos a todo.

Mientras que en sus aposentos la princesa Kitana cepillaba su largo cabello tan sedoso, le gustaba peinarlo como el de su madre sólo que con un fleco de dos mechones para terminar decorándolo con una tiara de color azul con un borde plateado, en sus orejas se colocó unos aretes del mismo color con su traje de gala de dos piezas junto con su máscara, todo era de color azul celeste; su favorito. Antes de salir decidió meditar un poco, deseando que todo saliera perfecto ese día, salió de su habitación y se dirigió caminando por los pasillos vacíos hacia el patio donde a medio camino corrieron a su lado Jade y Mileena quienes también lucían un traje de gala; solo que el de Jade era color verde y el de Mileena era rosa.

Mileena fue la primera en decir una palabra -Estoy tan ansiosa, realmente me luciré siendo tan violenta como siempre y sin piedad de nadie así veré si llamo la atención de Scorpion. –Dijo Mileena emocionada.

-Bueno pero trata de no distraerte tanto porque si fallas mientras peleas por verlo demasiado quedarás en ridículo frente a todos. –Jade trató de aconsejar.

-Está bien, deja que observe a su ilusión no tiene nada de malo con que lo haga ya puedo ver que Mileena realmente está enamorada, basta con mirarla nada más. –Dijo Kitana de una manera muy tranquila.

Mileena se ruborizo al escuchar eso -¿Y ahora que te hizo cambiar? Porque hace unos días decías otra cosa y además como aseguras que yo siento esa patética cosa llamada amor. –Dijo tratando de mantener su cordura.

-Vamos Mileena el pasado quedó atrás y ahora digo que realmente es amor lo que sientes hay que darle una oportunidad a la vida porque sólo Dios sabe lo que hace y el por qué. -Kitana siguió su camino dejando a las otras dos ninjas paradas que la miraban con mucha confusión:

-No sé qué clase de hechizo le haya caído pero me alegro mucho por ella. –Expresó Jade

-Debió haberse golpeado en la cabeza, pero de todo corazón me da mucho gusto que haya superado tanto dolor y desilusión. –Dijo Mileena.

Con unas miradas satisfactorias continuaron caminando. Estando a unos pasos de salir al patio; Kitana se detuvo por unos segundos hasta por fin salir dispuesta con la frente en alto y la mirada más brillante que nunca y cuidadosamente observo a todo el personal que se encontraba ahí, su mirada se apagó al ver a Liu Kang que se encontraba entre la multitud, "No te desanimes es solo un hombre y tu una gran princesa" pensó, para ya después dirigirse al lugar donde debía estar junto a su hermana y su amiga.

Dentro de un rato entró la persona autorizada para dar inicio al torneo; se trataba del brujo Shang Tsung quien para poder comenzar se sentó en su trono y en seguida un breve discurso. Dio inicio al torneo escogiendo como primer participante a Kitana por ser la princesa con más atributos al luchar y con mucho que brindar a su reino. La princesa de atuendo azul accedió y se dirigió al centro del patio, por su parte sintió una fuerte mirada sobre ella, así que con los ojos comenzó a buscarla pero entre tantas pertenecientes a la multitud ¿Cómo localizaría una sola que no era común, asesina o envidiosa? Sino que realmente era amorosa, apasionada y con aprecio o al menos eso era lo que ella sentía pero como no pudo localizar los ojos que tanto la observaban de manera diferente a los demás. Por un momento creyó que era Liu Kang pero al darse cuenta de que él no era, entonces por el momento no le tomó importancia.

Se colocó en posición de combate hasta que recordó aquel "mito" que Jade le mencionó así que miraría directo a los ojos de sus oponentes sólo para "experimentar".

Su primer oponente era aquel lagarto con cuerpo humano que lucía un atuendo color verde de nombre Reptile, Kitana miró sus ojos de serpiente tan asesinos que era difícil sostenerles la mirada que por supuesto esos no podían ser. Resultó victoriosa tras ese combate, claro que no era agradable lidiar con los escupitajos ácidos de su oponente, jadeando esperó al próximo que fue aquel ninja de sombras con el atuendo negro como la noche; Noob Saibot pero ella no veía amor en esos ojos tan blancos literalmente con las pupilas y el iris eran de color blancos, también ganó esta pelea. Después se enfrentó a ese ser hecho de las almas de tantos guerreros, un ninja de atuendo negro y rojo como la sangre, observó sus ojos sin pupilas totalmente verdes y brillantes de nombre Ermac tampoco era el, porque realmente la lastimó mientras peleaban pero afortunadamente también tuvo la victoria a su favor, el siguiente reto fue aquel ninja infernal con el atuendo amarillo y podía usar el fuego a su favor se trataba de Scorpion, le miró a los ojos eran tan blancos no tenían pupilas, "perfecto para ti Mileena" pensó y comenzaron a luchar. Fue este quien la lastimó aun peor que los anteriores, realmente su hermana tenía razón; él no tenía piedad de nadie y con trabajo logró ganarle. Absolutamente todos sus contrincantes la habían lastimado y roto algunos huesos, dio un suspiro de alivio porque sabía que el próximo oponente sería el último del día con una pose de combate como nueva y un poco recuperada esperó y su oponente dio unos pasos hasta quedar frente a frente con ella;

Era un ninja con poderes de hielo perteneciente al clan Lin Kuei, el único oponente de todos los anteriores que realmente era humano, su atuendo y su máscara era de color azul parecido al de Kitana; se trataba ni más ni menos que dé el mismo Sub-Zero, los ojos castaños de la princesa se detuvieron profundamente al verse reflejados en aquellos color azul celeste del guerrero Lin Kuei. Ambos sintieron los latidos de su corazón acelerarse, en el estómago de Kitana hubo un enorme cosquilleo y en la mente de los dos ninjas azules solo quedaba la imagen del otro si ella no tuviera puesta su máscara él pudo haber visto la diminuta sonrisa que tenía. Realmente había algo en Sub-Zero que le llamaba la atención, pero porque ahora si no era la primera vez que lo veía ya convivieron antes pero casi ni siquiera se hablaban, después de tanto tiempo sin verse surgió una nueva sensación.

Shang Tsung dio la orden de que comenzaran a luchar porque se ya había sido mucho tiempo el que pasaron contemplándose el uno al otro, no tuvieron de otra más que empezar a pelear, Sub Zero no quería lastimarla ni Kitana a él pero las reglas debían seguirse para no levantar sospechas de lo que realmente pasaba entre ellos dos.

Dieron por inicio su pelea dándose golpes leves pero por suerte bastante creíbles para quienes los observaban con bastante atención, hasta que Kitana ya no pudo más se dejó ganar por Sub Zero debido a que estaba demasiado agotada por los combates anteriores y muy lastimada. Para todos fue una gran sorpresa que de tantas peleas ganadas la última terminara en el suelo siendo derrotada por el ninja de hielo.

Ya había terminado este último combate ni siquiera Kitana podía creer que perdiera solamente pensaba "¿Qué me pasa?" tratando de recuperarse pero no podía levantarse, entonces Sub Zero dirigió sus pasos hacia ella; al parecer le preocupaba que la princesa no se pusiera de pie después de haberle ganado debidamente.

Continuará…


	4. Más que una Ilusión

Capítulo 4: Más que una Ilusión.

Ya estando Sub Zero parado frente a ella, el estiró su mano para levantarla y Kitana se sujetó fuertemente sintiendo esa sensación de tocarlo sin golpes, su piel estaba fría y tibia a la vez hasta ponerse de pie y quedar cara a cara con él. Sub Zero tuvo el impulso de sujetarla con las dos manos y Kitana solamente contuvo la emoción que sentía por dentro.

-¿La lastimé princesa? –Preguntó Sub-Zero sosteniéndola de las manos.

-No, en realidad yo… -Estaba muy nerviosa, él fue el único que le hizo esa pregunta pero trató de poner su rostro lo más calmado posible y luego se apresuró en seguir hablando. -Ya estaba agotada antes de pelear contigo, en serio no fuiste tú. –Aclaró Kitana.

-De todas maneras yo quisiera…

-¿Si?...

Antes de que alguno de los dos dijera una palabra; Shang Tsung los interrumpió diciéndoles que no había tiempo para esas cosas y que era el turno de alguien más para pelear. Kitana no quería que Sub Zero la soltara y por lo visto eran sus ojos los que la miraban cuando ella tenía el presentimiento, realmente había algo más profundo entre ellos pero no tuvieron opción más que separarse. La princesa regresó al lado de sus amigas y el guerrero de hielo con su mejor amigo.

Realmente Jade y Mileena se percataron absolutamente de todo así que en cuanto Kitana estaba junto a ellas no hicieron más que cuestionarle.

-¿Qué pasó Kitana? ¿Por qué perdiste la última pelea? –Preguntó Jade

-No lo sé supongo que porque ya estaba muy débil y no podía seguir más. –Contestó la princesa

-¿Pero y Sub Zero? ¿Por qué te tomó de las manos? Creo que ya sé que paso ahí, ustedes dos se gustaron y absolutamente todos se dieron cuenta. –Dijo Mileena.

-¿¡QUE!? No se dé que me hablas Mileena. –Se defendió Kitana pero aun así para mala suerte eso no se escuchó muy convincente.

-Vamos Kitana ya no lo niegues te dije que mirar a los ojos funcionaría ¿ehh? –Le dijo Jade

-¡Ya dije que no y punto! –Exclamó Kitana.

-Bueno si tú lo dices, no queremos hacerte enojar hermana. –Contestó Mileena.

Kitana dio un suspiro de molestia y siguió mirando el torneo. Por un momento tuvo la idea de ver hacia Sub Zero, solamente quería contemplarlo una vez más en el día porque realmente había algo en él que le llamaba mucho la atención pero no tardó en reaccionar y fijarse más en el torneo.

-¿Qué me pasa? Qué extraña estoy el día de hoy ¿Por qué él? ¿Y por qué ahora? –Dijo la princesa en voz baja para evitar que las dos ninjas que estaban a su lado pudieran escucharla.

Pasaron las horas así como los participantes hasta dar por finalizado el torneo del día, todos se retiraban a sus hogares y el personal del templo regresaba a su interior también ya estaba retirándose Kitana pero antes volteó solamente para ver de nuevo a Sub Zero quien también en ese mismo instante él la miro a los ojos, Kitana con las mejillas sonrosadas se giró rápidamente un poco avergonzada y solo pensaba; "¡Se dio cuenta, me maldigo demasiado!".

Por su parte; Sub Zero se volteó con una sonrisa diminuta ya para salir del templo acompañado de su mejor amigo, un ninja de cabello y atuendo gris y piel blanca sus poderes resaltaban su nombre que era Smoke. Ambos ya estaban lejos del templo andando a pie y conversando:

-Oye amigo vaya que te luciste al derrotar a la princesa siendo su último oponente, nadie podía creerlo. –Dijo Smoke.

-Vamos amigo no fue mi intención, le gané porque ya estaba muy agotada y no podía seguir más, fue ella quién me lo dijo y le creo. –Aclaró Sub-Zero

-Por cierto, ¿por qué la ayudaste a levantarse? Y luego la tomaste de las manos.

-Porque yo siempre he sido así Smoke, tengo caballerosidad… ¿O no?

-¡No! Amigo ¡no! (lo dijo riéndose casi a carcajadas). La princesa Kitana ha sido la primera con la que demuestras tu "caballerosidad" porque a otras oponentes m-u-j-e-r-e-s las has dejado en el suelo y tu festejando tu victoria. Yo creo que tú… ¡Ya te enamoraste de ella! –Aseguró Smoke

-¡No seas ridículo! Yo para nada estoy interesado en ella -por dentro se insultaba a sí mismo por decir eso pero realmente no sabía lo que sentía y siguió hablando. -Si no fue caballerosidad entonces… realmente, no lo sé Smoke. Por favor cambiemos ya el tema ¿sí?

-Está bien, si eso es lo que quieres, de acuerdo. –Dijo Smoke en un tono serio.

Ya era casi media noche y ellos ya estaban en sus hogares, pero aquel ninja de hielo salió al aire libre a caminar sólo un rato y observaba el cielo, todo lleno de estrellas sin olvidar la luna que brillaba con tanta intensidad así como la mirada de la princesa Kitana, en ese momento ella era la única en quien pensaba pero realmente él no sabía porque, solamente él pensaba lo mismo cuando la tuvo frente a frente con las manos sujetadas y sintió algo muy profundo en su interior entonces se llevó una mano al corazón y fue cuando se dio cuenta que uno de sus pequeños escudos Lin Kuei que adornaban su atuendo, ya no estaba y comenzó a buscarlo por el suelo y regresó al interior de su hogar pero fue en vano. Por supuesto que era fácil localizar ese pequeño objeto ya que estaba hecho de plata que con la luz más diminuta brillaría demasiado, hasta que tuvo más o menos una idea de dónde estaría.

-¡No puede ser! Debió quedarse en el templo de Shao Khan. Bueno como no puedo estar tranquilo ni tengo sueño iré ahora mismo para allá. –Dijo Sub-Zero muy seguro de lo que haría.

Sin perder más tiempo inició su viaje a pie, dispuesto sin importar la hora que era. Mientras tanto, en esa misma noche la princesa de ojos castaños se encontraba de nuevo en el jardín donde antes estaba triste, pero ahora se siente muy feliz algo en ella cambió por completo desde su pelea con aquel ninja de hielo con ojos azules y eso ni siquiera ella podía negarlo, la luz de la luna era lo único que la alumbraba ya que en esa área casi no habían antorchas. Lo único que invadía sus pensamientos era la imagen de Sub Zero y luego miraba el agua de la fuente en la que se encontraba sentada; era tan clara y brillante como su mirada de él. Después de un rato llegó su mejor amiga Jade y se sentó a su lado.

-Cómo puedo ver ya te encuentras mejor y dime, por favor te lo suplico ¿sientes algo por Sub Zero? Anda dímelo. –Suplicó Jade

-Está bien pero quiero que seas muy discreta.

-Por supuesto, claro que sí, cuenta con ello.

-Bien pues realmente creo que sí, pero yo no puedo enamorarme de alguien cuya vida no sé nada, ni siquiera sé dónde encontrarlo ni nada de su pasado antes de lo ocurrido con su hermano Noob Saibot. –Confesó Kitana.

-Vamos dale una oportunidad, eso no importa yo sé que él es bueno ves cómo te trató en serio se preocupó por ti. Anda aprovecha es un verdadero milagro que de un robot volviera a ser un ninja de carne y hueso ¿ehh? -de su puño dejó caer en la mano de Kitana un pequeño objeto que brillaba con la luz de la luna, ¡se trataba del escudo que adornaba el atuendo de Sub Zero! -No sé, tú piénsalo ¿de acuerdo? –Pidió Jade

-Claro que lo pensaré, te lo prometo.

Jade con una sonrisa en su rostro le asiente con la cabeza y se pone de pie dejando a Kitana ahí sentada, después de ver a su amiga irse bajó la mirada hacia el objeto resplandeciente.

-Debió caérsele cuando peleamos, tengo que devolverlo pero lo haré hasta mañana que lo vea. –Pensó Kitana.

Kitana se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hasta salirse del templo con su mirada fija solamente en el pequeño escudo, podría decirse que estaba hipnotizada por aquel objeto, sin darse cuenta que ya estaba muy lejos del templo de su padre, las nubes gises comenzaron a ocultar por completo la luna y seguido de un fuerte aguacero que no era nada placentero ni para ella ni para las plantas solamente se quedó ahí parada en medio del bosque en el que se encontraba, ni siquiera trató de refugiarse en los árboles que se encontraban a su alrededor en aquella tormenta, entonces ¿Qué haría ya estando lejos de su hogar? Sólo al ver las plantas ahogándose, su cuerpo empapado, esas nubes tan tristes incluso relámpagos y truenos después apretó el escudo Lin Kuei en su puño y se hincó en el piso que ya era un pequeño lodazal recordando las palabras de Liu Kang que eran justo como esa tormenta incluso se olvidó de Sub Zero en ese momento porque ya lo único que había en su interior era dolor y malos recuerdos que le atormentaban aún con la fortaleza emocional que ella tenía después se llevó ambas manos al rostro y comenzó a llorar con tantas ganas, así permaneció unos segundos hasta que sintió una brisa helada, tan fría que solo la hizo temblar después retiró las manos de sus ojos castaños y se abrazó a si misma tratando de desvanecer el frío que sentía y desde entonces una voz muy conocida le habló, diciéndole:

"¿Que pasa princesa? ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Está usted bien?"

Continuará…


	5. Más Cerca que Nunca

Capítulo 5: Más Cerca que Nunca.

Sin mirar atrás, Kitana se puso de pie y lentamente volteó hasta encontrarse de nuevo con aquellos ojos azules que la miraban preocupados y sobre las preguntas que Sub-Zero le hizo ella no sabía que responder pero, para tratar de no dejarlo así solamente una frase vino a su mente:

-Estoy bien. -Le contestó con tristeza y secándose las lágrimas.

Esa contestación no convenció para nada a Sub-Zero pero misteriosamente, la princesa de atuendo celeste era lo que más le importaba en ese momento, ni siquiera soportaba verla así pero que más daba, Kitana no quería contarle su sufrimiento, viendo esto él no quiso molestarla haciéndole más preguntas y un gran silencio se hizo presente en ese momento hasta que Kitana se agachó para recoger el escudo que se encontraba cubierto de lodo y lo limpió con las manos, después se lo mostró a Sub-Zero en su cara.

-Creo... que esto te pertenece, mi amiga lo encontró y pues me lo entregó para que yo te lo diera. Bueno y aquí está, tenlo. – Kitana estiró su mano hacia él queriéndoselo entregar.

Sub-Zero miró el escudo y luego la miro a ella a los ojos pero al mismo tiempo estiró su mano para recibirlo. -Muchas gracias princesa lo estaba buscando y me alegra que haya sido usted quien me lo diera.

-¿A sí? Bueno ahí lo tienes y de nada. -se da la vuelta dándole la espalda y abrasándose a sí misma con la cabeza baja.

-Pero aun así por favor se lo suplico, déjeme ayudarla. – dando unos pasos hacia ella.

Kitana se da la vuelta mirando al suelo con una pregunta -¿Enserio, cómo? – levantó la vista y se quedó inmóvil al ver esos hermosos ojos celestes tan cerca, pues sus rostros estaban ya a muy poca distancia.

Ambos se encontraban bajo la lluvia, las nubes dejaron de esconder la luna que aun brillaba intensamente y el aguacero se convirtió en una suave llovizna que poco a poco fue desvaneciéndose. Realmente el clima se calmó después de que llegó Sub-Zero; ambos frente a frente, con las miradas fijas y reflejadas, sus atuendos azules muy empapados, las hiervas verdes salpicadas de rocío y la luz de la luna ¡en serio era un ambiente romántico!

Pasaron unos segundos y se podría decir que Sub-Zero comenzó a darle su ayuda, ofreciéndole su antebrazo y Kitana lo entrelazó con su brazo, pero sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos y empezando después a caminar pero del lado opuesto al templo de Shao Khan, la princesa ni siquiera se percató de ello porque sólo se dejaba guiar por su corazón, se acercó al hombro del ninja de hielo y lentamente fue apoyando su cabeza en él. Mientras que Sub-Zero sentía los acelerados latidos de su corazón, con sus mejillas ruborizadas que por suerte no se notaban bajo la máscara que él siempre llevaba pero aun así siguió caminando con Kitana recargada en él y los pensamientos invadían su mente.

El ninja de hielo pensaba -"¿Por qué me siento así, qué me pasa, que será esto que estoy sintiendo?"

Siguieron caminando hasta detenerse en un refugio que era una cueva que incluso hasta la luna alumbraba ahí dentro, ya estando los dos dentro del refugio Kitana soltó el brazo de Sub-Zero y se sentó en una roca un poco asustada de no estar en el templo pero al mismo tiempo muy tranquila, el ninja de hielo se sentó a una distancia decente de ella hasta que un gran silencio se hizo presente por unos minutos en los que la princesa miraba la salida tenía una pose maravillosa ahí sentada y su rostro de perfil, Sub-Zero se quedó contemplándola, miraba con mucha intensidad hasta que Kitana volteó a verlo y rápidamente el ninja de hielo fingió mirar a un lado de ella para después verla a los ojos y hablar.

-Esperaremos aquí princesa, creo que usted podrá regresar al templo de su padre hasta mañana porque ya es muy tarde y no creo posible que lleguemos a tiempo si partimos ahora. A menos que quiera lo contrario. –Dijo Sub-Zero un poco nervioso.

-Está bien, así yo tampoco creo llegar antes del amanecer y bueno muchas gracias por tu ayuda enserio estoy muy agradecida contigo, emm no sé cómo pagártelo.

-No se preocupe por eso, no tiene que pagarme nada, le ayudé porque la verdad creo que… me preocupa usted princesa.

-¿En serio? ¿Y por qué alguien como tú se preocuparía por mí, que tengo de especial? Tu puedes crear hielo y eso es magnífico por eso digo que tú eres un guerrero muy ocupado ¿y por qué querrías ayudarme?

-Creo que lo que acabo de decirle lo responde todo ¿no?

-Bueno pero respondiste el porqué de la ayuda pero no la razón de preocuparte por mí. –Corrigió Kitana.

-Tiene razón princesa, lo siento pero prefiero ahorrar esa respuesta porque realmente no sé cuál es la razón por la que me preocupa pero enserio es verdad.

-Está bien no voy a obligarte a contestar y claro que te creo, curiosamente puedo ver que tu preocupación es verdadera.

-Se lo agradezco y tomando en cuenta lo que me dijo de ser un hombre muy ocupado, déjeme decirle que también hay tiempo para mis emociones princesa.

-Realmente no lo esperaba Sub-Zero y ¿puedo pedirte algo? Bueno tu deberías pedirme recompensas a mí por ayudarme pero enserio quisiera pedir unas cosas más de ti. –Lo miró con unos ojos suplicantes que cualquier criatura que la viera no podría negarse.

-Por favor no diga eso princesa usted puede pedirme lo que sea, yo estoy a sus órdenes.

-En primera por favor te lo ruego, llámame Kitana y tienes mi total permiso de tutearme porque si me vuelves a decir "princesa" o hablarme de usted; me pongo de pie y salgo de aquí inmediatamente sin escucharte ni hablarte yo regresaría sola al templo aunque se haga de día, te podría algo así como "la ley del hielo" Sub-Zero –La princesa comienzo a soltar una risa muy suave y agradable para aquel ninja quién sonrió después de escuchar esas palabras.

-Está bien Kitana, no quisiera que te molestaras conmigo si no sigo tus órdenes siendo además la princesa y bueno ¿cuál era la otra cosa que querías pedirme? –Preguntó Sub-Zero.

-Bueno, esta petición no es obligatoria si no quieres contestar, no lo hagas tampoco quiero sobrepasarme contigo, dime cuál es tu verdadero nombre; es que no recuerdo haberlo escuchado antes o creo que nunca lo hice, anda dímelo.

-Por supuesto que si te contestaré esa petición y ya te dije que puedes pedirme lo que sea, nunca pienses que te sobrepasas. Y bueno mi nombre es Kuai Liang y si gustas tú también puedes llamarme así por mi nombre.

Kitana le dio una sonrisa que aún con la máscara que ella traía puesta, sus mejillas y ojos la delataban haciendo que Sub-Zero se pusiera un poco nervioso pero no tardó en devolvérsela, pasaron un buen rato platicando pues ninguno de ellos dos tenía sueño hablaban sobre diferentes temas hasta ya ir agarrando la confianza el uno al otro.

-Entonces es cierto que tu hermano ahora tiene su servicio al brujo Quan Chi, bajo el nombre de Noob Saibot pero ¿Cómo se llama en realidad?

-Su nombre es Bi-Han, yo realmente traté de abrirle los ojos diciéndole que hacía mal en ayudar con la conquista de la tierra y también le dije que éramos unas réplicas defectuosas de nosotros mismos porque entonces yo era un robot y él se quedó así como lo viste, pero después de eso me dijo algo horrible que provocó un combate entre nosotros. Pero ya terminando aquella guerra pues las cosas se resolvieron.

-Bueno mi hermana Mileena no siempre fue así de tranquila, yo le ofrecí vivir en armonía y paz en nuestro reino pero antes ella trataba de asesinarme y ahora es como mi nueva amiga aunque es insoportable a veces.

-Eso está muy bien porque mi hermano y yo aún seguimos teniendo discusiones pero en fin eso ya no importa.

-Si tú lo dices Kuai.

El silencio se hizo presente por un rato hasta que Sub-Zero lo rompió volviéndole a hablar.

-Kitana…

-¿Si, Sub-Zero?

-¿Confías en mí, como para revelarme tus más profundos y obscuros secretos?

Kitana lo mira un poco confundida y llena de misterio pero curiosa y efectivamente si confiaba en él. -Por supuesto que sí Kuai Liang, después de todo esto, yo… pues creo que sería una grosería no hacerlo.

-¿Entonces puedo preguntarte lo que sea?

-Exacto ahora te toca a ti, recuerda que te debo mucho. –Dijo Kitana con una sonrisa.

-Tampoco voy a obligarte a contestar, pero quisiera saber algo de ti porque realmente me interesa.

-Bueno está bien no me tienes que decir tantas explicaciones anda pregunta lo que quieras.

Sub-Zero tomó un poco de aire mirando al suelo para después ponerse de pie y dirigirse hacia Kitana, luego se sentó a su lado pero no tan cerca la miró directamente a los ojos para entonces ir formulando su pregunta.

-Kitana… ¿Por qué llorabas? Estabas en medio del bosque muy lejos de tu hogar bajo la lluvia, ni siquiera trataste de refugiarte te encontré hincada en el lodo y llorando. Dime ¿acaso te hicieron daño? –Preguntó seriamente Sub-Zero.

Al escuchar esas preguntas, Kitana se quedó paralizada y rápidamente apartó su vista de él y miró al suelo para que Sub-Zero no se diera cuenta de que su mirada se apagó, en su interior sentía algo bello porque él se preocupaba por ella pero dolor al mismo tiempo por lo que contestaría, solo pensaba: "¿Por qué habría de ocultarle secretos a él? Me ayudó, simple y sencillamente tiene mi confianza" y cuando pudo contener las lágrimas, lo miró de nuevo para no preocuparlo más y poderle contestar.

-Perdóname yo no quise…

-¡No, no! Está bien te contestaré ya te dije que confío en ti y que te debo por ayudarme. Bueno, es una larga historia y dolorosa para mí -toma aire y se pone dispuesta a contestarle -Lo que pasa es que… la tormenta de hace unas horas fue lo mismo que sentí en el interior, el mismo ambiente de esa ocasión y… ¿recuerdas a Liu Kang?- (Sub-Zero le asintió con la cabeza y después ella continuó). Él tiene que ver con mi sufrimiento y mucho, yo creí que realmente me querría para toda la vida pero no fue así, me dijo que lo que hubo entre nosotros fue una simple "confusión" que yo no era lo que él esperaba y solamente me sentí fatal de escuchar eso- (una lágrima cayó en su mejilla y siguió). Fue mi físico, bondad y forma de luchar lo que le atrajo y nada más porque cuando quise demostrar mi amor de lo más profundo de mi interior ya no quiso seguir y así fue como me lastimó –Kitana cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente, después los abrió y miró de nuevo a Sub-Zero luego volvió a hablarle. ¿Te debo parecer una ridícula verdad? Al llorar y hacer tanto drama por la pérdida de una relación.

Mientras que el ninja de hielo estaba muy serio pero por dentro sentía ira, rabia y coraje por escuchar la causa de su sufrimiento, realmente recuerda los celos que tenía al ver los ojos de Kitana en Liu Kang, ahora había sido él quien la lastimó y lo único que hizo fue recorrerse a hasta quedar muy cerca de ella luego posó su mano sobre la de Kitana para después decirle unas palabras tratando de consolarla.

-Lo único que te diré es que tú eres una princesa muy fuerte y valiosa, ninguna persona como él vale la pena de tu sufrimiento ni de tus lágrimas que has derramado por todo este tiempo, si alguien no quiere estar contigo por tu forma de ser pues que no lo esté pero tú debes seguir adelante porque el amor es así; no se apiada de nadie pero ya depende de uno si puede lidiar contra él. Prométeme que ya no sufrirás por culpa de Liu Kang, que serás la de antes como tu nuevo amigo me interesa tu bienestar tanto física como emocionalmente ¿si me lo prometes? -le dijo Sub-Zero muy tiernamente y luego le da una ligera sonrisa que pudo notarse aún con la máscara.

-Está bien, te lo prometo -Kitana comienza a secarse las lágrimas con su mano.

Después se miraron de nuevo a los ojos, Sub-Zero aún tenía su mano sobre la de Kitana y ambos se vieron atrapados dentro de un impulso en el que la otra mano de Kitana se colocó encima del cuello de Sub-Zero mientras que él hacía lo mismo pero su mano la posó sobre la cintura de la princesa, para entonces los dos comenzaron a acercar sus rostros hasta que sus frentes quedaron juntas totalmente pegadas, luego de manera muy calmada empezaron a juntar sus labios aunque se encontraran bajo la máscara de cada quién y lentamente fueron cerrando los ojos.

Continuará…

.


	6. ¿Será Amor?

Capítulo 6: ¿Será Amor?

Con sus labios ocultos bajo las máscaras ya a un centímetro de tocarse y los ojos totalmente cerrados estaban a punto de besarse, pero desafortunadamente la emoción fue interrumpida cuando se escuchó un ruido el cual provocó que se separaran rápidamente, aquel sonido fue como que removieron unas pequeñas rocas y quebraron una rama, algo así como una pisada de alguien que haya estado observándolos. Sub-Zero dejó de tocarla por completo y luego la miró a los ojos.

-Iré a ver que fue eso, espera aquí -poniéndose de pie.

-Qué tal si solo fue el viento, por favor no te vayas –suplico Kitana.

-Solo veré rápidamente no te preocupes y si algo me ataca yo sabré defenderme.

-En ese caso yo correría para ayudarte.

Sub-Zero le dio una ligera sonrisa, luego se aproximó a la entrada y con una posición de combate observó el exterior pero no vio a nadie ahí, por lo visto se encontraba el solo con la princesa, entonces bajó la guardia y regresó a tomar asiento junto a ella de nuevo.

-Lo vez no pasó nada, creo que tenías razón fue el viento porque no hay nadie afuera pero podría jurar que se escuchó como si alguien estuviera ahí.

-Te lo dije no había motivo por el cual te levantaras y me dejaras aquí sola -Kitana se voltea hacia el otro lado dándole la espalda.

-Vamos no estarás molesta ¿o sí?

-No solamente estoy resentida porque no quisiste escucharme y ¿ves? Yo tenía razón.

Sub-Zero da una pequeña risa y con su mano logra voltearla dulcemente hasta encontrarse de nuevo con su mirada -Bueno lo siento, en serio pero no soporto que te pongas así mucho menos conmigo.

-Está bien ya no me pondré así pero ahora realmente necesito mucho tu compañía -le devuelve la sonrisa.

Lo que no podían haberse imaginado era que Sub-Zero tenía la razón, había alguien afuera observándolos que después de haber hecho aquel ruido; se daba golpes en la frente por interrumpir ese beso que estaba por suceder. Se trataba del mejor amigo de Sub-Zero: Smoke que cuando notó la ausencia de su amigo fue a buscarlo y valla en que momento lo encontró así que sus sospechas eran ciertas; había un sentimiento por la princesa Kitana que el ninja de hielo ocultaba pero ¿Cómo pudo ocultarse cuando Sub-Zero salió a revisar? Pues este ninja de humo tiene la habilidad de hacerse totalmente invisible y la aplicó en cuanto escuchó a su amigo decir que averiguaría la causa de ese ruido.

-Con que aquí te encuentro Sub-Zero junto a la princesa Kitana, puedo sentir que hay algo más profundo ahí amigo pero bueno que tengas una excelente noche ya habrá tiempo de que me lo confíes -dijo para sí mismo y luego se marchó hacia su hogar.

Mientras que el ninja de hielo seguía conversando con la princesa sin escuchar a Smoke que se alejaba cuidadosamente.

-Y si se hubiera dado el caso de que te atacaran ¿crees haber podido defenderte solo?

-Claro que sí yo soy un ser hecho de fortaleza pero han sido pocas veces en las que mi amigo tuvo que ayudarme pues claro hablo de cuando se trata de una multitud o más de cuatro.

-¿En serio? Tienes que enseñarme, quisiera aprender un poco de tus tácticas y tal vez podamos entrenar juntos –dicho esto Kitana solamente buscaba excusas para pasar mucho tiempo con él después de esta noche.

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo? Si he visto que tus maniobras y poderes son grandiosos ¿recuerdas cuando peleamos? Tu realmente das golpes tan ágiles, además logras vencer a tus oponentes siendo más de dos. –dijo Sub-Zero un poco confundido.

-¡¿Y si yo quiero ser tu aprendiz?! Si no quieres entonces no. – la princesa voltea la cara y cruza los brazos.

-En ese caso entonces puedo enseñarte, pero no te enojes prometiste ya no ponerte así ¿recuerdas?

-Si lo recuerdo te lo prometí pero me ofendiste contradiciéndome.

-Está bien pero antes que nada mírame, te lo ruego –el ninja de hielo pone una mirada suplicante.

-Vuelve a mirarlo y se pone más accesible -¿Qué pasa?

-Puedes ser mi nueva aprendiz si es lo que quieres por las buenas pero; vamos deja de molestarte conmigo ¿sí? -junta las dos manos y se pone suplicante.

-Kitana no pudo evitar reírse un poco -Bueno discúlpame yo no debí ponerme así otra vez y se ve que no has tenido aprendices, deberías tener varios ya que serías un gran maestro.

-En eso te equivocas; solamente he tenido un aprendiz pero me decepcionó como no tienes idea e incluso trató de asesinarme, yo la perdoné una sola vez pero siguió con su arrogancia y negligencia. Su verdadera intención era convertirse en el gran maestro de los Lin Kuei pero fueron sus poderes los que la detuvieron, tenía poderes iguales a los míos.

-¿De quién se trata? ¿Acaso le conozco?

-No sé si la conozcas, bueno se trata de Frost, si mi único aprendiz fue una mujer –confesó Sub-Zero.

-Ahh y sólo por curiosidad… ¿Hubo algo más entre ustedes? –preguntó Kitana sintiéndose algo incómoda.

-¿Cómo qué piensas? –preguntó Sub-Zero.

-No lo sé algo así como un a-m-o-r-í-o -la princesa se estremece y cierra un solo ojo al decir eso.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso, que te hace pensarlo?

-Yo te pregunté primero, pero si te incomoda; lo siento enserio discúlpame eso no me... –Kitana no podía ni hablar por la pena y vuelve a darle la espalda rápidamente pero esta vez con las manos en el rostro porque se sentía realmente avergonzada ¿por qué le interesaría saber eso?

-Descuida no hubo nada, solamente fue mi aprendiz pero muy malvada, la verdad nada que ver con mi persona –respondió Sub-Zero tratando de complacerla.

-Ahh ok pero aun así perdona mi curiosidad.

-No te preocupes, mira hay veces en las que a uno le da curiosidad la vida del otro y se pone a preguntar hasta lo más íntimo. Como… yo ves que hace rato te pregunté cuál era el motivo de tu sufrimiento y me confesaste.

-Lo hice porque simplemente sé que puedo confiar en ti ¿o no? -se da la vuelta y lo mira de nuevo para después con su mano comienza a bajar su máscara lentamente, hasta dejar su hermoso rostro descubierto por completo. Confío en ti, así solamente porque sí.

Sub-Zero se quedó contemplándola totalmente inmóvil y maravillado al mismo tiempo por lo que veía en ese momento, podría jurar que el haría lo mismo solo para poder jugar con esos labios tan carnosos pero lamentablemente; él no podía comprender el por qué deseaba hacer eso, quiso corresponderle quitándose la máscara también pero prefirió hacerlo en otro momento.

-Te agradezco la confianza Kitana, casi no recuerdo haberte visto así sin tu máscara; eres realmente hermosa –dijo dulcemente Sub-Zero.

-Se sonroja mucho y siente maravillas en el estómago -Muchas gracias, nadie me lo había dicho tú eres el único que lo ha hecho y me haces sentir increíble Sub-Zero.

-No es nada más que la verdad, creo que eres ahora alguien importante para mí.

-Pero si acabamos de convivir apenas.

-No importa, este tiempo fue necesario para hacerlo ¿no lo crees?

-Tal vez, creo que si tienes razón -vuelve a colocarse su máscara.

-Ya es muy tarde creo que deberías dormir.

-¿Y tú? ¿Te quedarás despierto? también debes descansar, no me dormiré si tú no lo haces.

-De acuerdo me dormiré al mismo tiempo que tú. –dijo Sub-Zero

Sub-Zero comienza a recostarse; sentándose en el piso y recargarse en la pared curva de aquella cueva, Kitana se puso de pie y dirigió hacia él colocándose a su lado para adoptar la misma posición que la del ninja de hielo. Sub-Zero se estremeció al sentir a la princesa tan cerca de él, incluso se puso nervioso y sus mejillas comenzaron a ruborizarse, realmente había un sentimiento oculto en su corazón que él no podía admitir pero al estar junto a ella sentía algo verdaderamente inexplicable.

-Que descanses y de nuevo gracias por ese buen rato que me hiciste pasar, realmente me alegro de haberte conocido mejor.

-De nada Kitana igualmente por mí, me da gusto estar contigo.

Después de aquellas palabras; Kitana le regaló una ligera sonrisa y luego empezó a cerrar los ojos hasta quedar profundamente dormida recargada en el brazo de Sub-Zero, pero él seguía despierto mirándola con tanta intensidad.

-¿Qué es esto que siento? ¿Qué me pasa? Acaso será… ¿amor? Lo que siento por ti princesa Kitana, no lo sé pero eres especial para mí.

Terminando de decir eso dulcemente, se recuesta más juntando su cabeza con la de Kitana y cerró sus ojos azules hasta por fin quedarse dormido con la princesa a su lado y una noche maravillosa que fue esta en donde dos ninjas de atuendo azul habían convivido al fin después de tanto tiempo que ellos habían estado cerca pero no como ahora.

Aún hay recuerdos de todas las veces en las que debían formar parte de un equipo con Raiden para detener a Shao Khan cuando hacía sus invasiones a diferentes reinos y fusionarlos con el suyo. Pero en aquellos tiempos Kitana tenía toda su atención y corazón en Liu Kang mientras que Sub-Zero pensaba vengarse de Scorpion por lo que le hizo a su hermano, podría decirse que cada quién tenía diferentes propósitos y asuntos en sus mentes.

Y ahora hay una cercanía más intensa en esta ocasión, puede sentirse un amor que está floreciendo poco a poco que ellos dos se miran, hablan y tocan. Los malos tiempos quedaron atrás y sobre todo las heridas sanaron totalmente.

Esa noche estaba desvaneciéndose y la luna tan brillante ya estaba ocultándose lentamente y no paraba de alumbrar a aquella pareja de ninjas con trajes azules que aún dormía profundamente, seguían estando muy juntos sintiendo una cómoda calidez de cada quien así que Kitana no sentía nada de frío a pesar de que estaba recargada a un guerrero con poderes de hielo.

Mientras que en el templo de Shao Khan todos dormían sin darse cuenta de la ausencia de la princesa, y sobre Sub-Zero su clan también dormía sin sospechar en donde y con quién estaría su compañero, podría decirse que hay un solo testigo de donde estaban ellos dos.

Smoke estando acostado en su cama abrió los ojos antes de finalizar la madrugada y al notar que la cama de su amigo aún se encontraba vacía y se sentó sin dejar de mirar la ausencia de su amigo.

-¿Entonces si paso la noche con la princesa? Wow yo espero que no hayan hecho alguna travesura en cuanto me fui de ese lugar, ¿Qué? Vamos Smoke no seas mal pensado y ahora que ¿estoy hablando solo? Bueno ya no importa, en fin no hay nadie aquí escuchándome y cuando venga Sub-Zero trataré de sacarle información sobre lo que pasó, si eso haré porque en caso de que no quiera contarme yo mismo le diré que sé dónde estuvo y con quién, hay no puedo esperar -vuelve a acostarse con una sonrisa y se queda dormido de nuevo.

La noche se alejó y el amanecer comenzó a deslumbrar en el mundo exterior y la tierra hasta pasar unas horas, ya era de día por completo y algunos ya estaban de pie en el templo del emperador incluyendo a la mejor amiga de la princesa; Jade quien se dirigía a sus aposentos para verla en aquella mañana tan soleada y ya estando afuera comenzó a tocar la puerta.

-Buenos días Kitana ¿ya estas despierta? Quiero platicar contigo sobre cómo le devolverás el escudo a Sub-Zero, si quieres puedo ayudarte a ensayar para que no te pongas nerviosa cuando lo hagas - sigue tocando sin oír respuesta -emm ¿puedo entrar amiga? ¿Qué sigues dormida? O por que no contestas… ¿Kitana? -empieza a girar la manija y al darse cuenta de que estaba abierto comienza a empujar la puerta levemente y asomándose hasta mirar el interior de la alcoba -¿Qué, no está? Pero ¿Por qué? No debo preocuparme tal vez se levantó muy temprano a practicar, ¡si eso es! Por lo visto está muy ansiosa he devolvérselo, sabía que se enamoraría de nuevo tuve ese presentimiento me alegro tanto por ella.

En ese omento escuchó una voz femenina hablándole y se trataba de Mileena.

-Yo fui quien le dijo que se volvería a enamorar ¿eehh? Y entonces ¿el afortunado quién fue? Dime, o no ¡no me digas, adivinaré! Emm ¡ya se! Fue Noob Saibot ¿verdad?

-¿Qué? No, él no es y además Kitana me pidió que guardara su secreto así que no puedo decírtelo.

-¿Quién fue? Ermac, Reptile o… ¡¿No me digas que se enamoró de Scorpion?!

-¡Claro que no! A ella no le llamó la atención Scorpion para nada.

-Entonces dime, vamos no diré nada lo prometo y además estoy segura de que Kitana si me lo contaría.

-Bueno en ese caso…

-Ya dímelo

-¡Pues Sub-Zero! Tonta que no ves como la trató y de seguro si hubo algo más profundo.

-Aahh cierto si ya recuerdo, pues era más obvio jeje y ¿dónde está ella ahora?

-Vamos a buscarla y en el camino te cuento.

Ambas salieron de los aposentos de Kitana directo a su búsqueda y hablando sobre el tema del escudo, mientras que el sol alumbraba todo el bosque e incluso dentro de aquel refugio donde se encontraba una pareja que dormía aún. Hasta que Kitana comenzó a despertar abriendo sus ojos castaños y parpadeó dos veces seguidas hasta despertarse bien, luego dirigió su mirada hacia el guerrero de hielo que dormía a su lado y sonrió volviendo a acomodarse junto a él pero al notar el ambiente que ya era casi el medio día; inmediatamente se puso de pie muy preocupada.

-¡Faltan unas horas para que comience el torneo de hoy! ¿Qué haré? de seguro ya todos en el templo están despiertos y ¿si notan que no estoy? Ay no esto es malo -se da la vuelta y comienza a sacudirle el brazo a Sub-Zero logrando que fuera despertándose, ¡Ya es tarde, van a matarme si no me ven! ahí te veo, voy a adelantarme.

Comienza a correr hacia la salida.

-¡Kitana espera! –Sub-Zero se pone de pie rápidamente y corre hasta alcanzarla y tomarla por ambos brazos quedando cara a cara con ella -Tranquilízate todo saldrá bien pero tampoco permitiré que llegues sola al templo yo te llevo pero cálmate no pasa nada.

Kitana se quedó totalmente inmóvil al estar pegada a Sub-Zero con sus brazos sujetados por los de él y luchar de nuevo con sus miradas. Hasta que ella apartó su mirada de él y logró zafarse suavemente de sus manos.

-De acuerdo; me calmaré pero ya vámonos –pidió Kitana

-Está bien, vamos.

De nuevo le ofreció su antebrazo y comienzan a caminar así como llegaron a ese lugar; así se fueron, dejando ahí un lugar y suceso que ninguno de los dos olvidará por nada del mundo. Mientras que en la tierra; en la zona de los Lin Kuei, Smoke también ya se encontraba de pie y comenzó a preocuparse por su amigo que aún no llegaba, en ese momento llegaron sus compañeros Sektor y Cyrax preguntando por Sub-Zero.

-Ya es hora de partir hacia el templo de Shao Khan, para el segundo día del torneo ¿dónde está? –preguntó Sektor

-Claro emm creo que está entrenando iré a avisarle –contesto Smoke.

-De acuerdo pero date prisa.

En cuanto lo dejaron solo, nada más se preguntaba:

-¿Dónde estás Sub-Zero? Ya deberías estar aquí.

Continuará…

.


	7. Un Comienzo Perfecto

Capítulo 7: Un Comienzo Perfecto.

Ya faltaba poco para llegar al templo, Sub-Zero y Kitana seguían conversado durante todo el camino, se sonreían mutuamente después de decir algo agradable para el otro; en todo ese tiempo iban con los brazos entrelazados y una que otra confesión de cada quién.

-Oye ¿si recuerdas el motivo por el que nos quedamos ahí? –preguntó Kitana

-Más o menos, emm ¿para refugiarnos? –contestó Sub-Zero

-¡No! Fue porque tú me dijiste que era tarde y si partíamos en ese momento llegaría al templo para el amanecer.

-Ah claro ya lo recuerdo.

-Y entonces ahora llegaremos muy tarde para el templo, supongo que el torneo ya habrá comenzado para cuando lleguemos, por cierto ¿y tú clan? Han de estarse preguntando en donde estás.

-No importa yo inventaré una buena excusa para decir el por qué ya estaba en el torneo, tú no te preocupes por eso porque siempre he sabido cómo lidiar con ellos.

-Me impresionas, así yo quisiera lidiar con mi familia, espero que no hayan notado mi ausencia porque si la notaron harán todo lo posible por encontrarme y cuestionarme.

-Tú tranquila ya falta poco y te diré algo si prometes no enfadarte.

-Emm, si lo prometo ya dime que es.

-Te engañe - sonríe bajo su máscara.

Kitana dejó de caminar al mismo tiempo mirándolo con misterio, luego soltó su brazo. Y de una forma muy seria puso su persona provocando que Sub-Zero se arrepintiera un poco por lo que le había dicho.

-¿Cómo que me engañaste? –preguntó Kitana muy seria.

-Prometiste que no te enfadarías.

-Si claro pero ya dime, ¿por qué dices que me engañaste?

-La verdad es que si podías llegar al templo todavía antes del amanecer si te ibas a esa hora.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –preguntó en un tono muy alto.

-Porque no quería que te fueras, estaba muy preocupado por ti y quería estar contigo para ayudarte, y además ¿qué no te diste cuenta?

-No, no lo había notado me encontraba tan… ay no sé cómo explicarlo pero estaba inconsciente de la situación, realmente no me fije de la distancia porque ya estando dentro del refugio yo creí lo que tú me dijiste y mira vamos tarde al torneo.

-Bueno lo siento ¿sí? Ya te dije porque lo hice.

-Sí y te agradezco ese bonito gesto de tu parte y luego para colmo nos despertamos después del amanecer.

-Pues tú por qué te sales tan tarde de tu casa y luego no quisiste dormirte estando ya ahí.

-Mira mejor ya caminemos o si no me matará mi madre.

-De acuerdo pero antes quisiera saber si estas enojada.

-No, no lo estoy pero vamos por favor me urge llegar. –suplico la princesa.

-Está bien, pero no avanzaremos si no tomas mi brazo de nuevo, anda ¿sí? -le suplicó con su mirada logrando que la princesa accediera y lo toma de nuevo.

Mientras que los guerreros Lin Kuei ya estaban por cruzar el portal hacia el mundo exterior pero Sektor se percató de la ausencia de Sub-Zero y colocó su mano en el hombro de Smoke para detenerlo y preguntarle otra vez sobre su amigo.

-¿Dónde está Sub-Zero? ¿Qué no habías ido a decirle que ya era hora de partir? –preguntó el androide rojo.

-Emm yo… no lo encontré Sektor.

-¿Y a dónde habrá ido?

-Tal vez se adelantó al torneo antes que todos nosotros.

-¿Y por qué lo haría?

-No lo sé pero es lo más probable.

-De acuerdo entonces lo veremos allá, andando.

Smoke dio un suspiro de alivio en cuando Sektor lo soltó, ahora solo pensaba en cómo molestar a Sub-Zero cuando lo viera por haberlo dejado sólo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Aquellos ninjas de atuendo azul habían llegado por fin al templo de Shao Khan y antes de entrar; se detuvieron en la puerta sin ser vigilados.

-¿Lo ves? ya llegamos espero que ya estés más tranquila. –dijo el ninja de hielo.

-Si ya lo estoy gracias de nuevo por todo Sub-Zero.

-Te dije que podías llamarme por mi nombre Kuai Liang.

-Si lo recuerdo pero de preferencia te diré Sub-Zero para mantener tu honor e identidad… creo.

-Está bien de hecho yo también lo prefiero.

-De acuerdo entonces, nos vemos yo debo adelantarme al patio.

-Sí, claro yo, creo que esperaré a mi clan en este lugar.

-Bueno… gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mí, significa mucho.

Sub-Zero dio una pequeña risa -Ya me agradeciste muchas veces, la verdad desde ayer hasta hoy escucho tus gracias más de una vez.

-Es que es cierto, tengo tanto que agradecerte y además te dije que podrías cobrarte una recompensa, hasta que la exijas te dejaré de agradecer.

-De acuerdo, si hay algo que quiero pedirte a cambio.

-¿Y qué es? –preguntó Kitana.

-Que me dejes ver tu hermoso rostro más seguido, en serio me fascinó verte sin tu máscara.

Kitana sintió su corazón latir con locura, sus mejillas se sonrosaron demasiado y su estómago le hacía un cosquilleo que podría desmayarse en ese momento por la emoción y la felicidad de su ser, ¿y dónde está el corazón destrozado? Lo que Liu Kang dejo; ese gran vacío, increíblemente un gran guerrero Lin Kuei con poderes de hielo había sanado sus heridas, le hizo sentir algo realmente inexplicable lo cual se describe mejor con un solo sentimiento llamado "amor".

-Claro que cumpliré con tu deseo Sub-Zero.

Se bajó la máscara dejando ver una brillante sonrisa que le hizo sentir nervioso al ninja de hielo.

-Me alegro de que así sea Kitana. –le dijo dulcemente el ninja de hielo.

-Solo tengo una duda.

-¿Cuál?

-¿Algún día te veré sin tu máscara también?

-Claro que sí, pero mejor esperemos un tiempo para mostrarte mi rostro. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

-Sí, si claro que esperaré para verte Kuai Liang. Porque Sub-Zero es a quien veo en este momento. Y… ¿quién me ayudó? ¿Sub-Zero o Kuai Liang?

Sub-Zero se quedó mirándola analizando sus preguntas, por supuesto que eran dos identidades en un mismo ser con un alma llena de bondad, después le da a la princesa una mirada seductora y levanta una ceja y le contesta.

-Ambos.

-Me alegro mucho de escuchar eso. –dijo Kitana.

Estas palabras de la noche anterior hasta hoy bastaron para dar inicio a una nueva "amistad" la cual Kitana deseaba que avanzara más porque podría terminar en algo mejor y más profundo, después sus miradas se encontraron de nuevo esta vez muy concentradas, otra vez hubo un impulso por parte de ambos; Sub-Zero posó una mano en la mejilla de la princesa y poco a poco fue acercándola a su rostro y cerró los ojos, Kitana hizo lo mismo y querían dar un perfecto choque de máscaras pero al momento antes de tocarse, una voz muy familiar llamó a la princesa por su nombre.

-¡Kitana! Ahí estás, hemos estado buscándote por todo… -Jade dejó de avanzar hacia ella.

Se quedó totalmente callada por lo que veía, o mejor dicho por lo que interrumpía así Kitana y Sub-Zero se apartaron inmediatamente al verla y la princesa le lanzaba a su amiga una mirada molesta al parecer venía con Mileena y después hubo un gran silencio.

-¿Acaso interrumpo algo? –preguntó su mejor amiga un poco incómoda en el interior.

Esta pregunta hizo enfurecer más a Kitana y solamente ella le respondió.

-No Jade que te hace pensar eso.

-No lo, sé tú dímelo.

-Yo iré a buscar mi clan, con su permiso. –dijo Sub-Zero

Sub-Zero se retiró de ahí dejando a la princesa sola con su amiga y su hermana, pero antes mientras las otras dos ninjas no miraban, el guerrero de hielo le dio un guiño a Kitana, tal vez se encontrarían a solas en otra ocasión. Cuando ya se había ido Jade y Mileena dirigieron sus miradas a Kitana con mucha curiosidad y luego comenzaron a hacer preguntas; como siempre.

-Ya sé lo que pasa aquí hermana. –habló Mileena.

-¿De qué? No tengo idea de a que te refieres.

-Vamos Kitana por favor ya no lo niegues, ¿estás enamorada de él? –preguntó Jade

-¿De quién?

-Ya enserio, sabes perfectamente bien a que me refiero y solo quiero pedirte que puedes contar con nosotras para hablar de eso, anoche me dijiste algo profundo pero quiero saber si va más allá, anda ya dilo, ¿hay algo entre ustedes dos? –dijo Jade.

Kitana levantó la mirada hacia ellas e inhaló profundamente para comenzar a hablar.

-No hay nada entre nosotros aún, bueno solo tenemos una amistad, pero realmente lo veo en mi futuro. -Kitana se lleva más manos al corazón.

-¡Lo sabía! Ustedes se gustaron desde que pelearon ayer y vemos que hoy ya están hablando tan cerca, estoy sintiendo emoción ajena. Porque cuando venimos ustedes estaban a punto de besarse ¿o no? –aseguro Mileena.

-¡Está bien, si! Estoy enamorada de él, pero mejor dejémoslo así y vamos para adentro que ya nos esperan. –respondió la princesa.

Kitana se mete al templo dejando a ellas dos ahí.

-Realmente es muy complicada, con trabajo logramos hacer que lo admitiera. –dijo Jade.

-Exactamente y ¿qué crees que pase con ellos ahora?- preguntó Mileena.

-El tiempo lo dirá.

Mientras que Sub-Zero estaba en otra entrada del templo muy pensativo, hasta que vio a su clan que se dirigía hacia la entrada y se ocultó detrás de unos arbustos dejando que el gran Sektor pasara, pues él iba al frente de todos seguido de Cyrax, dejó pasar a toda esa muchedumbre de ciborgs, al final de todos venía el único humano, su amigo Smoke y salió rápidamente hasta ponerse a su lado y avanzar hacia dentro, sorprendiendo al guerrero de humo.

-Sub-Zero toda una noche sin verte y ¿dónde estabas? –preguntó Smoke.

-¿De qué hablas? yo me vine antes que todos, que te levantaras tarde es otra cosa. –respondió Sub-Zero.

-No, no lo fue yo me refiero a que no pasaste la noche en la habitación, te fuiste y de ahí te viniste para acá ¿ehh?

Sub-Zero se puso totalmente nervioso -¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que ya sé con quién estuviste anoche. –Smoke puso una sonrisa bajo su máscara.

-Smoke… ¿Qué sabes?

-Que la princesa Kitana y tú tienen algo muy oculto.

-Claro que no.

-¿Entonces por qué los encontré solos en un lugar tan apartado? y muy a gusto que estaban, note tu ausencia y seguí tu rastro, si tan solo no dejaras pisadas de hielo.

-Entonces era cierto mi presentimiento de que había alguien observándonos e hiciste ruido ¿verdad? –dijo Sub-Zero.

-Si lo siento, es que iba a retroceder pero sin querer moví algunos objetos y creo que rompí una rama. -se agarra el cuello por la parte de atrás. - Lamento haber interrumpido ese beso amigo.

-Haber Smoke dime… ¿qué es lo que quieres escuchar?

-Qué es lo que sientes por ella, anda dímelo amigo yo te prometo es más te juro que no le diré nada a nadie.

-Estoy seguro de que así será amigo, entonces… pues solamente te podré decir que sí me gusta ella y más que eso creo que me ha enamorado profundamente.

-Lo sabía, desde ayer pudo verse todo, sólo una pregunta ¿Y Frost?

-Ni la menciones, vamos adentro que ya va dar inicio el torneo. –dijo Sub-Zero en un tono molesto

-Bien vamos, ya pude ver cuál fue tu respuesta.

Se adentraron al patio del templo pare dar inicio al torneo cada quién en el lugar que le correspondía. Entonces fue cuando Sektor se dio cuenta que Sub-Zero ya estaba con ellos y se dirigió hacia él.

-Con que decidiste venir antes que todos ¿por qué? –preguntó Sektor.

-Porque ya no tenía nada que hacer en nuestro territorio y decidí adelantarme a venir. –contestó Sub-Zero.

-Está bien, pero procura ya no hacerlo ¿entendiste?

-Si claro, lo que tú digas Sektor.

Ese androide de color rojo nunca se habría imaginado el verdadero motivo por el cual Sub-Zero no estaba con ellos en la mañana. En fin, el guerrero de hielo dio un suspiro de alivio en cuanto Sektor se apartó de él. Después para dar inicio; entró el brujo Shang Tsung seguido de las tres ninjas: Jade, Mileena y la princesa Kitana. Sub-Zero se quedó inmóvil mirándola había algo muy profundo en su interior que le hacía sentirse así cada vez que la veía, sus sentimientos hacia ella estaban revelándose a él mismo y fue entonces cuando Kitana lo miró también, sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse, fue hace unos minutos que dejaron de estar juntos y ya se extrañaban el uno al otro, ya habían confesado sus sentimientos cada quién pero a sus amigos, solamente faltaba que se armaran de valor tanto Sub-Zero como Kitana y se confiesen su amor cada uno.

-Bien combatientes el siguiente reto será: La princesa Kitana contra Liu Kang. –anunció aquel brujo.

Kitana se estremeció al escuchar eso, no sabía que hacer pero accedió al luchar contra él, mientras que Sub-Zero sintió incomodidad y solamente miró a la princesa que estaba pasando al centro del patio en posición de combate y el shaolin dio unos pasos al frente hasta quedar con ella cara a cara.

-¿Y qué cuentas? Cómo te ha ido, ¿acaso alguien si ha soportado tus "emociones"? –conversó Liu Kang.

Kitana le dio una mirada asesina -Eso no es de tu interés y si alguien lo habría hecho ¿Qué, te afecta?

-No, para nada solamente podría decir que siento lástima por aquel tonto que sintiera algo por ti. –contestó él retadoramente.

Kitana sintió tanto coraje en su interior -Pensé que eras una buena persona Liu Kang ahora ya veo quién eres realmente.

-Por supuesto que soy una buena persona, pero cuando se trata de tener algo muy serio contigo simplemente es algo muy despreciable. –respondió él.

Kitana sintió un hueco en el estómago después de oír esas palabras tan hirientes y sus ojos quisieron inundarse de lágrimas pero antes de derramar una golpeó fuertemente a Liu Kang en el rostro dejándolo en el piso, el shaolin se puso de pie y la miró con mucho rencor, luego soltó a ella una gran patada que también la hizo caer al suelo; viendo esto Sub-Zero quería entrar al combate y golpear a Liu Kang con todas sus fuerzas pero no podía hacerlo, así que por lo mientras apretó fuertemente los puños viendo cómo golpeaban a su princesa y al final del combate que por desgracia Liu Kang lo había ganado; Shang Tsung dio al descubierto una nueva regla.

-¡Acábala! Debes dar el último golpe, tiene que ser con tanta carga de poder como para dejar inconsciente al oponente sobre el suelo. –dijo Shang Tsung.

Sub-Zero sintió unos nervios enormes dentro de él que le inquietaba totalmente, Smoke se percató de ello pero no le dijo nada, Jade y Mileena también miraban con tanta angustia.

Estando Kitana de pie; muy mareada a punto de desmayarse como cuando era hora de aplicar "Fatality" mientras que Liu Kang con sus manos preparaba una gran llama con la forma de la cabeza de un dragón y después la lanzó hacia ella, antes de que esa bola de fuego tocara a Kitana el guerrero de hielo se interpuso entre ella y el lanzamiento fue entonces que congeló la llama; convirtiéndola en un iceberg de tamaño mediano y con un gran golpe lo regresó a Liu Kang dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo. Todos lo miraban asombrados por lo que ocurrió pero eso no pareció importarle a Sub-Zero entonces volteó hacia Kitana que estaba ya desmayada sobre el piso y se acercó a ella; al darse cuenta de su situación la cargó en brazos como un estilo matrimonial y se apresuró a salir de ahí, mientras que la multitud le abría el paso hacia la puerta cuando pasaba en medio de ella con la princesa en brazos. Mientras Shang Tsung miraba molesto y confundido, Kung Lao estaba en el centro tratando de levantar a su amigo: Liu Kang y Smoke dio una pequeña sonrisa bajo la máscara al igual que Jade y Mileena mientras los miraban irse, el maestro Raiden también estaba maravillado y a favor de lo que veía.

Ya estando afuera en el jardín; Sub-Zero colocó a Kitana suavemente sobre el pasto verde y brillante de aquella tarde con una puesta de sol tan maravillosa y le acariciaba el cabello a la princesa esperando a que despertara. Pasaron unos segundos y Kitana comenzó a abrir los ojos y al verlo se sintió "de maravilla" después estando más consiente; se sentó y lo abrazó con tantas fuerzas, el guerrero de hielo se puso colorado de sus mejillas y le correspondió. La princesa se apartó de él lentamente; cosa que al ninja de hielo le molestó un poco pero luego al detenerse profundamente al mirarla a los ojos de nuevo.

-¿Ya te encuentras bien?- pregunto el ninja de hielo con dulzura.

-Si gracias, otra vez pero en esta ocasión por salvarme, ahora me hiciste ver algo más en ti.

-¿Que me importas? Por supuesto que sí y mucho, no podía dejar que Liu Kang te hiciera daño más de lo que ya te hizo.

-Eres alguien muy especial para mí, quisiera decirte algo.

-¿Qué es? anda dímelo

Kitana le dio una dulce mirada y posó su mano sobre la de él -Quiero decir que… que ¡Te quiero tanto! Desde que me ayudaste eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y… perdona soy una cobarde. –la princesa comenzó a llorar y se fue corriendo.

Sub-Zero se había quedado inmóvil después de escuchar eso, luego reacciona y se apresura a alcanzar a la princesa -¡Espera Kitana! ¡No te vayas! –gritó el ninja de hielo.

Afortunadamente logró alcanzarla y la tomó de los brazos sacudiéndola suavemente.

-¿Por qué huyes? Por favor repite lo que me dijiste hace un momento. –le exigió él.

-No, no puedo me siento muy apenada contigo, me pones muy nerviosa y no sé cómo decírtelo. –le contesta la princesa sollozando.

-Si quieres yo puedo hacerlo. –le dijo Sub-Zero sensualmente.

Sub-Zero colocó una mano sobre la cintura de Kitana y con la otra acarició su mejilla para después acercó su máscara a la de ella mirándola a los ojos y le susurró con dulzura.

-Te amo, desde que estuve tan cerca de ti, un gran sentimiento nació y ahora ha florecido totalmente, así como lo oyes princesa; Te Amo Tanto. –le dijo con ternura.

Kitana quería llorar de la felicidad al escuchar eso y tiernamente le correspondió el agarre sin alejar para nada su rostro de la cercanía que tenía con el de él.

-Y yo a ti, también te amo, realmente de un día para otro me has enamorado. –le confesó ella.

-Y tú a mí. –respondió.

Antes de que Kitana dijera algo más Sub-Zero presionó rápidamente su máscara a la de ella con sus labios custodiados bajo aquellas máscaras también estaban juntos y con los ojos cerrados se abrazaban profundizando más el beso.

Mientras que oculta una persona en el bosque que se encontraba junto al jardín; los observaba con una mirada asechadora y juraba venganza al ver ese momento y lentamente fue retrocediendo hasta desaparecer entre aquella zona forestal.

Después de esa muestra amorosa entre los ninjas de atuendo azul separaron lentamente sus labios con las máscaras puestas pero no dejaron de abrazarse, sus ojos se veían reflejados y luego Sub-Zero le habló tiernamente.

-Ya debo irme supongo que el torneo habrá finalizado y bueno, tuve suerte de que Sektor no descubriera la razón por la que no estuve en la mañana con ellos. –lo dijo soltándola lentamente.

-De acuerdo pero… ¿qué crees que pasará? Después de lo sucedido hace unas horas. –preguntó ella un poco preocupada.

-Nada malo, te lo aseguro más vale que no nos molesten. -Sub-Zero le dio una mirada y sonrisa seductora.

-Está bien por mí, bueno hasta entonces.

Se separan y cada quién toma su camino. El clan Lin Kuei estaba saliendo del templo y rápidamente Sub-Zero se integró al final del grupo de nuevo al lado de su amigo.

-¿Puedo preguntar?

-¡No! No puedes. –respondió el ninja de hielo.

-Si tú lo dices.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kitana estaba en sus aposentos llena de tanta felicidad contemplaba las estrellas de aquella noche; recordando ese apasionado beso hasta que llamaron a su puerta y autorizó que entraran.

-Kitana…

-Dime, ¿Qué pasa Jade?

-Tu padre quiere verte.

-¿A sí? Y ¿por qué?

-Lo que pasa es que… Shang Tsung le contó lo sucedido en el torneo y tu madre también ya lo sabe.

Kitana se quedó pasmada y llena de miedo y totalmente nerviosa, no se atrevía a confesarle a sus padres lo que sentía por el guerrero Lin Kuei, simplemente quería desaparecer en ese instante.

Continuará…


End file.
